1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to charge pump and associated circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
Charge pump circuits convert a direct-current (DC) voltage from one level to another. They are employed in a variety of applications including to provide bias or supply voltages. For example, a charge pump circuit may be employed in electrical circuits that generate a gate-source voltage for a switching component of a switch circuit employed in a computer interface port, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port. Embodiments of the present invention provide an improved charge pump circuit and circuits that employ a charge pump circuit to generate relatively constant voltages for multiple switch circuits.